


Henwook Drabbles

by pointlessnuance



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlessnuance/pseuds/pointlessnuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodnight Pops inspired drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henwook Drabbles

**130502 Sukira Ryeowook said he's become a morning person**

Henry doesn’t like that Ryeowook has magically transformed into a morning person as of late. He doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Ryeowook ahhh~” He whines as he feels the bed shift when Ryeowook pushes the covers off at what feels like the crack of dawn, “We don’t have to be up for at least 3 more hours, come back to bed.” He knows he sounds like a petulant child but whatever happened to sleeping in until 2 PM and cuddling and sharing kisses that tasted like morning breath? 

“Aw, Henry,” Ryeowook climbs back in briefly to smooth hair back from Henry’s forehead, “I can’t get back to sleep, come find me when you want breakfast.”

Henry pouts and pushes his face into the pillow, “Yeah okay, whatever.” Ryeowook sighs and pads out of the room and Henry pounces on the warm imprint he left behind and burrows into it. 

***

**130502 Sukira GNP “Don’t rip me off.”**

“Don’t rip me off!” Ryeowook says forcefully to the chubby cheeked boy behind the counter. 

“I what…? I’m sorry sir, but the coffee is a set price.”

Ryeowook puts his hands on his hips, “Do not rip me off!” 

The barista smiles a dimpled smile and Ryeowook’s eyes flash because how dare he make fun of his pronunciation! “Not ‘l’ okay, ‘r’!”

The boy chuckles infuriatingly and puts his hands up as a sign of surrender, “No. I got it; you know what, don’t worry about it, the coffee’s on me.” 

Ryeowook stands at a loss as the boy whips out a credit card and pays for him. He tears the receipt off and scribbles a little something on it. Licking puffy lips and leaning across the counter, Henry hands Ryeowook his number, “Call me.”

***

**헨리 샘**

“Henli saem~!” Ryeowook calls out cutely and Henry’s palms start to sweat. Standing outside his cubicle was not his best student, but definitely his favorite. 

“H-hi Ryeowook, come in.” Ryeowook bounces in and stands rocking on the balls of his feet looking downwards, demure and unsure. “What is it?”

“I…well, you know this, but I got a terrible grade on the past quiz.” At this he stops and the tips of his ears turn red and a blush spreads across his cheeks. Henry has to tell himself not to bang his head against his desk.

“I was just wondering if you could maybe tutor me.” Ryeowook’s word tumble out in a rush and he looks up through his eyelashes. There was no way Henry was going to say no.


End file.
